


Smaller

by clementinelemontime



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinelemontime/pseuds/clementinelemontime
Summary: Just a few moments between a de-aged Dick and Bruce who doesn't really know how to take care of children when they're not behaving properly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years and I apologize for my terrible writing in advance.

A tiny voice from the back seat cried out. Bruce whipped his head around at the two-year-old before returning his gaze to the road for the umpteenth time since he got behind the wheel. He had tried to ignore his cries for the most part but couldn't help looking back sometimes. In Dick's left hand was a Superman stuffed toy that he held in a death grip at its waste. In his right was a sippy cup that's lid was loose; he was shaking it around like a maraca and apple juice was getting everywhere. His legs were already damp with it and he kicked back and forth with discomfort.  
"Boose!" he whined, followed by unintelligible babble. Dick had been lashing all morning and was getting worse by the minute.  
"Hm?" Bruce asked in a worried tone. He didn't know what to do, Dick had been good for the past few days. Were all toddlers so finicky, he asked himself as he pulled into a space in the playground's parking lot.  
"BOOSE!" He yelled still shaking the cup around but more frantically. Bruce rested his head on the steering wheel before turning towards his child. Dick's purple onesie was very wet with apple juice and he little hand had abandoned the Superman toy to try and unzip the onesie. His darker skin also looked sticky with the juice and some of it even made its way into his thick black hair. The cup was still in his hand but it was practically empty so there was no reason for Dick to shake it anymore. Dick was glaring at him and it looked as if he would burst into tears any minute. Bruce frowned.  
"What's wrong?" It came out more aggressive than he had intended and was worried Dick would start crying but he didn't. "You were crying this morning about wanting to go to the park. Why are you yelling?" The glare fell from Dick's face and big tears came out of his eyes. He held his arms out for Bruce to hold him but was held back by the car seat straps. He started whining again.  
"Up, UP!" He said flailing his arms out in Bruce's direction. Bruce's heart melted a bit at the action. He reached in the back and unhooked him before pulling Dick into his arms. Dick latched his sticky arms around Bruce's neck and held on tight. Bruce sighed while getting out of the car.  
"Why are acting like this?" He asked the small one walking to the park benches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm super rusty with writing so I'll just apologize in advance once more. And Bruce is so hard to write too, I'm not entirely sure I was able to do it too well...

He unconsciously held on tighter to the struggling toddler in his arms; Bruce was lost in thought. A few days ago, Dick started calling for his parents. 

_"Ma," Dick had said in a small voice barely above a whisper. He was standing facing away from Bruce looking staring off into space one hand in his mouth nibbling on his finger and the other clawing at the hood of his pink onesie. Bruce looked up from the newspaper he was reading with an annoyed expression. He was even more tired than usual and it was all Dick's fault. The child had waited up for him until he came back home. Alfred said that Dick had been up since he left for patrol that night. He had spent that time either crying hysterically or speaking words that Alfred could not understand. We he returned Dick had aggressively insisted on sleeping beside him. With his restless tossing and turning it was hard to sleep at all. "Ma," he had said again just as quiet. Bruce sighed and attempted to push his annoyance deep down inside._

_"What'd you say now, Dickie?" He asked as nice as he could. Dick looked back at him with worried eyes._

_"Ma," he'd said for the third time sounding exhausted. Bruce felt like a deer in headlights and probably looked it as well. He was at a loss for words. The past few weeks had been without many problems like this. The worst thing that had occurred was last when Dick had gotten chewing gum stuck in his hair. Bruce thinks he found it under the park bench they were sitting on. He knew what to do in that moment. But thinking back on trying his former ward to sit still while he cut the gum out required and god-like patience he thought he didn't have. That task didn't require much explaining or much crying._

_"Hm?" Was all he could produce while he was trying to gather how to avoid this ending in the next three hours comforting a crying child. "Your mother?" Dick nodded._

_"Here?" He asked getting excited. He must have thought that she was around the house somewhere, Bruce thought. He held his arms out for Dick to come and he obliged, wobbling over and using Bruce's hair as a security rope on the way up into his arms._

_"She's not here, Dickie." He said feeling an ancient ache in his chest return with each passing moment. Dick looked up at him even more confused. "Hm, she went out with your father...and uh, she said she would be back soon...but not too soon." Most times Bruce is sure Dick had no idea what he was saying and others he wasn't completely certain like in this moment._

_"Why?" He was just barely saved by apple juice, oatmeal cookies, a stuffed rabbit, and Alfred. The conversation was over for a short while but it came back up frequently._

Bruce had been trying to keep Dick occupied in the meantime. So far, it has been successful, however, he knows that apple juice boxes and sweet snacks won't keep Dick docile forever and just hopes that he'll return to normal soon than later. 

"Ow!" Dick wails in his arms, kicking and flailing his arms about in his lap. Then he realizes how tight he was holding him and let's up without apologizing. Dick turns and glares back at and it seems like he might start crying. His eyes ask "why?" 

"Sorry," Bruce apologizes halfheartedly and Dick doesn't look like he believes him. He's been too exhausted these past few weeks with keeping Dick occupied and there wasn't much time to himself. He'd be lying if he said he didn't resent it, if only a little bit. He still looks like he might cry but just then a man walking a dog strolls by and captures his attention. The dog lags behind the man to bark at them and Bruce pulls the toddler closer to him.

"Pig! Woof!" Dick tries to reach a hand out to the dog but Bruce is still pulling him closer. The man looks offended.

"He doesn't mean you; it's the dog that he meant!" He snapped at the man. He roughly pulls his dogs collar and leading it away. Bruce glared after them.

"Pig! Pig!" Dick shouts after them and reaching with his small hands. The man keeps looking back scowling at the yelling child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be one more chapter after this one and it may be a bit longer. I'm sorry if there are any errors in this chapter; I'm writing this on my phone while at tennis practice.

Dick has spent the last twenty minutes rolling around in the blankets on his bed. He's playing make-believe; he's the shark, the blanket's the ocean, the stuffed toys are doubling as the fish and shark food. Bruce is a fish-shark food, though he doesn't realize this until it is too late. Dick takes a bite into his arm growling.  
"Ah! Dammit!" He swears jerking into an upright position. Dick releases his arm and slides into his lap as he moves hastily. Bruce briefly examines his arm; no blood, mostly saliva but it stung hurt a bit. He looks at the motionless toddler on his lap as he looks back at him.  
"Why?" Bruce asks him, honestly upset. Dick looks at him confused and seemingly unbothered with what he had just done. He then fiddled with the collar of his swim suit shirt. They weren't going swimming, it was just what Dick preferred to wear when bathing. Much like, how he is when he is normal, Dick doesn't like to be undressed if it isn't necessary or if he can get around it. He won't get undressed in front of Bruce or anyone else in the house right now unless it's Alfred and he's only willing to have Bruce, Alfred, and sometimes Damian (if he could convince him to come) accompany him to the bathroom. He allows Bruce to bath him when he wears his fish patterned swim suit.  
Bruce has been putting the bath off for the past twenty minutes. Dick is messy when it comes to the water and he doesn't really want to get clean. Bath time usually consists of Dick splashing cold water (he only likes the cold water) at him and when he tries to get any washing done Dick becomes fussy, sometimes even hostile, scratching and hissing. Bruce isn't sure what Alfred does differently to keep him calm throughout the process but his pride stops him from asking for assistance.  
Dick is now biting lightly at his fingers. Bruce sighs and picks him up, heading to the bathroom.  
"Where?" Dick asks him, clearly upset.  
"To play pretend sharks in the bath water before it gets too cold."


End file.
